Not Ready To Die
by SpontaneousCombustion00
Summary: Sequel to my first fic, Watching Over Her. Our classic four Survivors find themselves in another situation. I kinda suck at summaries, so you're just gonna have to trust me. Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Memories and Bullets

**A.N. - Hiya, this is SpontaneousCombustion00 and I'm back with another L4D fanfic! This is the sequel to my first fic Watching Over Her (if you'd like to read, visit my profile). However, you probably won't need to read WOH if you don't want to, since I kinda explain what happened in WOH in the early/middle of this fic. Chapter 2 is currently being written and processed and will probably be up in about a week-ish (or two or three). I hope you guys won't be disappointed with chapter 2, since I'm including my first written lemon! Yay! Anyway, I think I've talked long enough, so read and enjoy!**

**Oh, by the way, (I forgot to do this for WOH and I hope I won't get my ass sued off because of it) all ideas, characters, places, etc. belong to VALVE games and SOURCE. I'm just the dirty-minded fanfic writer that likes to screw around with the creator's original intentions for the characters. Okay, that's it, I'm done.**

**Not Ready To Die**

**Ch. 1: Memories and Bullets**

BANG! The door flew open as Zoey raced inside the abandoned warehouse, pistols at the ready.

"Die, you motherfuckers!" she yelled as she unloaded her clips into the few zombies that were roaming around inside the warehouse. Bill, Francis, and Louis all rushed in behind her to finish the job as Zoey ejected the empty pistol magazines and slammed two more in, then cocked her pistols, and looked around for any more Infected. Seeing that there were none, she sighed and lowered her pistols at her sides.

"Hey, this warehouse might serve as a good safe house for the night." Louis commented, looking around.

"I don't think so Louis." Bill said, shaking his head.

"And why not?" Louis asked incredulously

"Because it's too open." Francis replied.

"Francis is right Louis. There are too many openings in here and the walls are way too thin." Zoey explained. "Imagine is a Tank found us in the middle of the night, while we're sleeping. The walls wouldn't last to give us enough time to get ready."

"Yeah, I suppose you guys are right." Louis said. "I think I'm just getting' really tired, runnin' around and all."

"We all are Louis." Bill stated, as he sat down on an empty crate and reloaded his assault rifle. Francis took the opportunity to look outside the warehouse from one of the small windows that were placed sporadically around the dingy place so they wouldn't be surprised by an oncoming horde. Louis sighed, ejected his clip, saw he didn't need to replace it, so he thumped the cartridge back in and cocked his Uzi.

"Ya'll wake me up when somethin' excitin' starts happenin', k?" Louis said before yawning and stretching out on the oily ground of the warehouse and closing his eyes.

"You can't be serious." Bill said, looking down at Louis. "You're sleeping now?" Louis opened one eye to glance at Bill.

"Man, I'm tired as hell!" Louis defended himself, shutting his eyes again. "An' ya'll don't want me to fall asleep when we're blastin' the shit outta those bastards that are out there, do ya?"

"No, I suppose not." Bill said chuckling and shaking his head. "Zoey, you alright kid?" Zoey jerked her head away from the window she was staring out of.

"What?" she asked. Bill laughed.

"Get you head outta the clouds, kid. We need you head in the game when we're facing those sons-a-bitches later on, k?" he said, smiling with a twinkle in his eye. Zoey nodded faintly and turned her head back to the window, her expression slackening as she slipped back into her memory.

Her thoughts took her back to the heart of the city where this whole ordeal began. A deadly pathogen had surged through the entire city, causing all the inhabitants to become an army of zombies; a heartless cavalry of the undead. Zoey's thoughts travelled back to an incident that took place a little over a week ago.

A massive horde…

A dark, narrow alley…

A crouching form…

Burning crimson eyes fading to emerald green…

A weaponless victim…

A heated stare…

A kiss...

And that's all it took. She was lost. A survivor falling for an Infected; an enemy falling for her opponent.

_Unfortunately_, thought Zoey, _the guys would never understand_. She could never tell them about Zion, the Hunter she had briefly met and befriended in the city. While any other sensible human would have mercilessly put a bullet between its' eyes, Zoey had been struck speechless as its deep green eyes penetrated into her own…

"Oh shit! WE GOT COMPANY!" Francis bellowed from the second story window he was watching out of, knocking Zoey out of her reveries. She glanced up sharply and saw Francis jump off the last ten rungs of the ladder he was rapidly descending. Louis jerked awake immediately and scrambled upwards, snatching his Uzi as he looked around wildly.

"Come on boys and girl!" Bill yelled, waving his assault rifle and pointing towards a room in the back of the warehouse, "Let's get our happy asses movin' before we join their ranks!"

"Agreed!" Zoey nodded and ran ahead of Bill to get to the small sheltered room that they could easily fight from without receiving much damage. Glancing to her left, Zoey found a small pile of ammunition sitting atop a few crates. _Hmm, I wonder why those are just sitting there._ Zoey wondered. _Oh well, it's fucking ammo, why should I care where it came from? I should be grateful._ She grabbed a few more pistol magazines and jammed them into the various pockets in her hoodie.

Then they all heard the ominous thumping as the zombies banged at the warehouse doors. There was also the noticeable sound of glass shattering as it gave way under the clawing nails of the Infected.

"Here we go everybody." Louis said, cocking his Uzi, as they all heard the warehouse door breaking and falling as the zombies poured in to get their prey. Zoey flattened herself against one of the walls that wasn't covered by crates as the Infected started to claw and break through the heavy wooden door.

Suddenly, they all heard something that struck fear past their hearts and into the pits of their stomachs and sent an icy chill down their very spines.

"Oh fuck!" Bill exclaimed. It was the tell-tale roar, and the pounding footsteps of a Tank! Zoey looked into the faces of her scared comrades. The fearful look only lasted a moment; however, as all of them became looks of determination, as the Tank finished bashing down the door to the room the survivors were in. There was one good feature, though, about this room. The doorway was too small for the Tank to get through. But that didn't stop the zombies from pouring into the room. All the survivors unloaded into the horde, causing the once clean walls to become splattered with blood and gore.

As she shot the head clean off a charging zombie, Zoey spotted a cavity in between the oncoming horde and the doorframe that would be perfect if she could throw a pipe bomb through it. It would give them all a chance to unload, and possible harm the Tank, making their job that much easier. Using only one of her pistols to shoot any Infected coming her way, she reached and unclipped one of her pipe bombs from her belt. Louis took down three zombies and looked in Zoey's direction, saw the bomb in her hand and realized what she was planning to do.

"Zoey, are you outta your fuckin' mind?!" Louis yelled, as he smashed an Infected with the butt of his Uzi. "You're gonna kill us all if you throw that thing!"

"Not if I throw it right." Zoey countered, pressing the button on the bomb to trigger it. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" she yelled as she threw the explosive. Her aim was true, and she watched it fly out of the door, bounce off a wall and land in the middle of the warehouse. Dozens of Infected instantly swarmed the bomb, including the ones in the room with the survivors, clawing one another to get to it. Seconds later, they heard the satisfying sound of the bomb exploding, body parts flying everywhere, and the enraged roar of the Tank.

"Reload your weapons quick, before any more come!" Bill shouted, slamming another cartridge into his assault rifle.

After everyone reloaded, they all focused their attention on the Tank. Francis with his riot gun, Louis with his Uzi, Bill with his assault rifle, and Zoey with her dual pistols. The Tank roared wildly with each bullet that impacted with his tough exterior and with strength that only a Tank could have, ripped the front wall completely off the room where the survivors were.

"Oh shit!" yelled Louis, "Run for it!!" and they all bolted from the remains of the room. There were a few zombies left in the warehouse, which they easily dispatched as they ran.

"Look out!!" Francis yelled and pulled Bill out of the way as a huge boulder of concrete came smashing down next to them as they ran. They kept running away from the destroyed warehouse, the Tank still behind them. As they were running they dodged cars, street lamps, dumpsters, mailboxes, and other miscellaneous shit like that that the Tank kept throwing in their direction. They continued to run blindly through the city, not knowing or caring which direction they turned so long as it was away from the Tank, until they came to an alley. The alley led to another street, but the alley was cut off by a huge chain-link fence. There was no chance for escaping into the alley because the Tank would be able to fit into it with room to attack them and probably kill them. So the survivors turned and unloaded all their ammunition into the Tank.

But the Tank kept coming and with one massive, sledgehammer-like swipe of his fist, it knocked Zoey into the alley and through the chain link fence, causing two dumpsters, tons of boxes filled with old newspapers, several overflowing garbage cans, and the lowest part of the fire escape to come crashing down on her. The tremor also caused parts of bricks and plaster from the surrounding buildings to come crashing down on her, completely crushing her beneath everything. The last thing she heard before her senses faded was her friends finishing off the Tank and the Tank's final anguished roar before it crashed to the ground.

**A.N. - What do you think? Suckish? I know, I'm a bitch for leaving a cliffie right there. Reviews are greatly appreciated and any reader ideas for chapter 2 can be submitted also since, like I said, chapter 2 is currently being written so there's always room for improv! Flames are accepted too, but will most likely be ignored, unless you have a good reason to criticize what I wrote, then I might consider it. Anyway, I'm gonna get back to writing and I'll be back with chapter 2 in a few weeks. 'Til then, buona notte!**


	2. Apartment Floors and Reuniting

**A/N: First off, I am SOOOOOO sorry it took me this long to upload. I can't believe what's wrong with me. I had to worry about my senior year though so I didn't really have time to work on this. So after WAY too long of a wait, here's chapter 2! I hope you like it.**

Ch. 2 : Apartment Floors and Reuniting

"Zoey!" Francis yelled, barreling into the alley and attempted to shove aside all the bricks and debris that was covering Zoey. "ZOEY!"

"Dude, Francis, even if that hit from the Tank didn't kill her, she couldn't 've survived all that shit crashing down on her." Louis explained, a remorseful look in his eyes.

"No! She's still alive! She's our Zoey! The bad-ass bitch that we met in Weber and Sons gun shop on the west side of town! She can't be dead!" Francis was ranting and raving like a madman. Bill came up to him and punched him in the face. Francis, stunned, fell on his ass, holding his nose. Bill, shaking his head, hunched down on his knees so he was face-level with Francis.

"Francis, as much as you won't want to admit it, Louis is right. Our Zoey is gone." Bill said gravely. "If there were the slightest chance she'd be alive, she'd be fightin' and yellin', trying to get out attention, but…" he took this moment to gulp down a small sob, " she hasn't. There's nothing we can do for her now." Bill straightened up and extended a hand to Francis, to help him up. Francis looked up at Bill, a single tear slowly rolling down his face as he grabbed Bill's hand and got to his feet. He furiously rubbed away the single tear before turning around and picking up his riot gun where he had flung it out of the way when he had raced to try and help Zoey. Then, with one last look at the rubble covered pile that was Zoey's body, the now three survivors trudged out of the alley towards the next safe area.

Zoey's body felt like an outrageously slow computer that hadn't been loaded in ages as she slowly regained consciousness. When she saw the bricks piles on top of her, everything came flooding back to her. _Am I dead?_ Zoey wondered, which she quickly ruled out because if she was dead, she probably wouldn't be feeling this much pain. She grunted as she moved her body, trying to shift some of the brick covering her. After a few tries, most of the brick and plaster started shifting, allowing Zoey adequate space to wriggle her tiny body out from her makeshift tomb. She looked around her at her current surroundings. _Where do I go from here?_ she wondered, _My friends are gone, probably left without me. Wouldn't they know that I'd survive? Hell no, they just left me to die. Fine! I'll find my own way out of here._ But she soon found out that she was like a frightened school girl, trying to find her way in the dark; helpless and confused. Thankfully, she was able to recover her pistols, so she wasn't completely weaponless. Cautiously, she made her way out of the dark alley and into the streets, holding her pistols out in front of her protectively. She encountered very few Infected as she wandered through the city, which unnerved her. True, her teammates probably eliminated the normal ones, but usually a special Infected was hanging around somewhere, waiting for helpless stragglers. As if right on cue, Zoey gasped as she heard the earsplitting screech of a Hunter nearby. Breathing heavily, she started backing up away from the direction she head the scream.

BEEP- BEEP- BEEP- BEEP- BEEP- BEEP-BEEP! She had backing into a car, setting off the car's alarm! Thinking quickly, she opened the hood of the car and shot where the car alarm wires were hooked up; disabling the alarm, but it was too late. As soon as the last alert from the car alarm faded into the night, Zoey could hear the screeching and yowling from some oncoming zombies. _Oh shit, here we go._ Zoey thought. As the Infected rounded the corner, she quickly took aim and started dispatching all the zombies she could see. Somehow, one of the Infected had gotten to her other side and before she could turn to shoot it, it swiped at her and sliced a chunk open her arm. As she cried out in pain, she smashed the zombie over the head with her pistol. Dazed the zombie staggered away from Zoey, giving her the time to quickly aim and fire. Screaming, the zombie fell to the ground and Zoey finished off the remaining Infected surrounding her.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she ducked into a side alley to examine the gash on her arm. She slipped off her hoodie and rolled up the sleeve of her t-shirt to find the cut was about three inches long and split open pretty wide. The cut also had dirt and grime mixed into it and something else that Zoey guessed was the blood of the other Infected. She shuddered and looked around in the pockets of her hoodie to try to find some graze or antibiotic ointment or something to get the cut to be less infected than it was.

"Ah ha!" she said as she came across a small roll of gauze in her inside hoodie pocket. Unfortunately, the roll of gauze was dirty and had sand and grit all over it, probably from her encounter with the Tank. _Whatever, _Zoey thought, unrolling the gauze and shaking it to get most of the dirt of it, _it's not like this cut can get any more infected, can it?_ So she stretched and wrapped the gauze around the gash on her arm.

As she finished tying it off and zipping up her hoodie, she heard the screeching of a Hunter that sounded very close to where she was. Startled she whirled around and looked up to the nearest rooftop, where she spotted the dark and crouching form and blood red eyes of a Hunter looking directly at her.

Letting out a cry of fear, Zoey banged open the door on her right that led to the inside of a warehouse. She knocked over a shelf with heavy boxes to bar the door, just as something slammed against the outside of the metal door. Deciding to abandon her blockade attempt, she darted further into the warehouse, hiding under a shelf of equipment that had toppled over. She heard the door bang open and the Hunter coming into the warehouse. Shaking in fear, she scrunched back further in her crude hiding place. Unfortunately, despite her hiding attempts, she heard the growling of the Hunter drawing nearer and nearer to where she was.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and scurried out of her place of escape and ran for the nearest exit. The sound of tumbling boxes behind her told her that the Hunter was hot on her heels. She banged open the door into another alley. Looking around she saw another door a little way down the alley. She ran through it into the lobby of an apartment complex just as the Hunter barged into the alley. As Zoey started ascending the stairs, she heard and saw the Hunter tearing into the lobby towards the stairs. Zoey continued racing up the stairs, glancing down every so often to see the Hunter leaping up the stairs, one landing at a time. By the ninth floor, Zoey started running down the hallway, passing the apartments until she got to the emergency stairs. She ran up two more floors of stairs and then looked down to see and hear that the Hunter wasn't following her anymore. Shaking with fear, she opened the door to the eleventh floor and walked into another hallway with more apartments, still looking behind her in case the Hunter actually did follow her up the stairs.

As she backed away from the emergency exit door with her pistols raised, she backed into something that felt like a body. _It's not a zombie, _Zoey thought, _because if it was, they would have grabbed me by now._ Carefully, she reached behind her and felt the coarse texture of a well-worn hoodie. As soon as she touched the fabric, she heard the familiar growling of a Hunter directly behind her. Gasping, she whirled around to see the Hunter standing before her.

As she slowly started backing away from him, the Hunter dropped down into a crouch and with a small leap, knocked Zoey to the ground and straddled her legs to she couldn't get away. She tried to squirm loose and managed to hit the Hunter on the head with one of her pistols. The Hunter's red eyes gleamed brightly for a moment and he growled savagely as he grabbed both of Zoey's wrists with one hand and slammed both of her wrists above her head, effectively knocking the pistols out of her hands. The Hunter then grabbed her neck in his other hand. _This is it!_ Zoey thought, tears forming in her eyes, _Just kill me now and get it over with._ Zoey closed her eyes and waited for the Hunter to sink his nails into her flesh and tear her throat open. Instead, she felt soft lips meeting hers as a memory came floating back.

A massive horde…

A dark, narrow alley…

A crouching form…

Burning crimson eyes fading to emerald green…

A weaponless victim…

A heated stare…

A kiss...

Zoey's eyes snapped open and through her tears, she could barely register emerald green eyes staring into hers.

"Z…Zion?" Zoey managed to choke out. As a reply, Zion's lips met with hers once more. Zoey moaned in delight as Zion's tongue caressed her own even though it was tainted by the filth of the now infected city. A few moments later, they broke apart, breathless. Gazing at him, she wondered how she had gone the past few weeks without seeing his deep emerald green eyes, without feeling his dark blonde hair which had gotten longer than the last time they had encountered, and imagining his sculpted body which (she would never admit this to anyone) she wanted to get to know in great detail.

Suddenly she had an idea. One that would probably get her shunned from society if anyone found out but currently there was no civilized society, and, in addition, running for your life in a zombie-infested city kind of made you not care what other people thought as long as it kept you alive. So, recapturing his lips with hers once again, Zoey started fingering and lifting the bottom of Zion's hoodie. Once it was about one-fourth of the way up, Zion figured out her intentions and swiftly finished removing the dark blue hoodie and the white v-neck undershirt he was wearing. Despite being a Hunter and zombie, Zion's body wasn't as filthy and grimy as the exposed parts of his body were, so Zoey sat up as best she could and started running her hand and fingertips over Zion's chiseled abdomen, earning a low rumbling growl from him. Once again capturing her wrists in one hand, Zion forced them above Zoey's head and held them there as he started to unzip Zoey's thin hoodie at a torturously slow pace; one tooth at a time. All the while, Zoey was shivering in delight and rubbing her hips against Zion's to get some much needed friction, causing Zion to snarl in pleasure. He then ripped the rest her hoodie and her t-shirt from her body, leaving her in her simple black bra.

After carefully extracting the flimsy piece of silk, Zion ran his tongue from the hem of Zoey's jeans across her stomach, in between her breasts, up her neck, and ended at her lips where he kissed her roughly and pressed their now bare chests together. Grinning slyly into Zion's lips and still trembling from Zion's tongue, Zoey slowly started undoing the belt around Zion's waist and sliding it through the loops. Before she could unbutton his jeans, however, she felt Zion's hand on top of her own, stopping her. Looking into his gaze, she saw him silently asking if she wanted to continue. One nod from Zoey was all it took. Zion growled and his lips instantly recaptured her own and Zion's jeans and boxers were on the floor. It wasn't long before Zoey's jeans joined his on the ground, along with her panties. Zoey thrusted into her slowly and Zoey instantly winced in pain, since she hadn't had sex in a long time. After all, running for your lives through the city streets, shooting anything in you path didn't really leave a lot of time for sex. Not that she could imagine herself with any of her companions. She was brought out of her thoughts as Zion started thrusting into her again. Zoey started moaning and meeting Zion thrust for thrust as he increased speed. She cried out when Zion hit a particular spot inside her that made her back arch off of the rough carpet of the floor. Zion covered his mouth with hers to silence her as she cried out again. Soon, Zoey felt a tight feeling building up in the pit of her stomach and as Zion thrusted into her one more time she felt her body shuddering as her orgasm hit her. Shortly she felt Zion stiffen above her and hiss in pleasure as he reached his peak and shot his hot seed into her. Sighing contentedly, Zoey wrapped her arms around Zion's neck and kissed him again before curling up next to him and asleep.

In the morning, when the first few rays of sunshine started filtering through the hall window, Zion started stirring and began gathering and putting on his clothes. After, he grazed Zoey's face with the back of his hand and she too started stirring and waking up. Smiling at Zion, Zoey started getting dressed as well.

Once both of them were fully clothed, they set out to try and find Zoey's companions. In order to try and make the searching quicker, Zion gestured for Zoey to straddle his back and he leapt through the city. After searching for about half an hour, they heard gunfire a little further ahead. Zion jumped down from the rooftops where they had been searching and after Zoey had jumped down from his back, they started towards the sounds of screaming zombies and rapid fire. Before they got too close and got spotted, Zion softly grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop. As she turned back, Zion shook his head, indicating he couldn't go with her.

"Please," Zoey said, in almost a whisper, "come with me. I can talk to the guys. They'll understand." But Zion touched the pistol she had in her hoodie pocket and again shook his head. "Then, find me later. I'll develop a cure for you. We'll make this work." Zoey pleaded, grabbing his face in her hands, making him look at her. Zion's response was to grasp the back of her neck and pull her into the last kiss they would have for a while. His tongue snaked its way into her mouth and Zoey almost melted in his arms from the feeling. Zion broke apart from her and Zoey stepped back on shaking legs. Zion jerked his head towards her friends and Zoey, smiling sadly, walked into the street towards her friends.

After hearing the cries of joy and relief from Zoey's friends, Zion turned and leapt onto the nearest rooftop and bounded out of sight.

**A/N: Okay, I'll admit, I lied. I said this was going to be a two-chapter sequel, but I can't just let it end there. I have the epilogue written and will be posting it by the end of this week, or sooner. I promise (no seriously, I promise).**


	3. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay as promised, here is the final chapter to Not Ready To Die. I had lots of fun writing my first fanfic, despite how long it took to post. I hope it wasn't that bad. Anyway, here's the epilogue**

Two years later, after the survivors had made it to a secluded part of the country where the remaining human population was living, Zoey joined the medical research team trying to find a cure for the Infected. Exactly six months and 17 days after Zoey joined the medical field, a vaccine was created. Several tests assured it was ready for use and several Infected were brought in and cured, making the human population start to outnumber the Infected.

Zoey began eagerly waiting to see if any of the Hunters that were brought in were her beloved Zion, but to no avail. Finally, one year, two months and six days after the vaccine was created, after the last Infected was cured (which was ironically a Hunter) Zoey was walking home to her studio apartment where she lived now. After climbing up three flights of stairs, she saw someone standing in front of her door. He was pretty hot, with shaggy cut dark blonde, a long and lean torso, and average sized biceps. As she approached the handsome stranger, he turned and gazed at Zoey as if he were seeing an apparition. Zoey stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she saw his emerald green eyes staring at her, immediately lost in memories.

"Zoey?" the guy asked, looking Zoey up and down.

"Zion!" Zoey cried and rushed into his arms. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, thanks to you. You saved me Zoey." Zion said, before kissing Zoey so thoroughly she could have sworn, light shot from every pore.

**Final A/N: I'm sorry if that's not the way you wanted it to end, I didn't want to go further and that's the only way I could think how to end it. Well my first fanfic is complete and I'll be starting on my other one (no it's not going to be another L4D). Thanks soo much for reading and reviewing. **


End file.
